Guardian Angel
by midnightfarie
Summary: It doesn't matter what you mean to the world, as long as you mean the world to someone.
1. Beginnings

**This is an AU version of season 4 and the end of season 3, nothing that happened with Sylar post Shades of Gray matters in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own anything besides the idea and the character you don't recognize.**

* * *

It was the last day of summer. Two young children played in the back yard of a quaint white house, while their mothers conversed over iced tea. A girl and a boy; five and six respectively, the girl wore a white cotton dress and twirled across the yard. Her hair hung in long dark curls and her full cheeks were flushed in excitement. She was a cute child, but not one you would expect to see on the front of a magazine, nothing special. However to be perfectly honest, neither was the boy. His hair had obviously started the afternoon neatly slicked back, but that was no longer the case. His straight dark hair had escaped the hold of the gel and now stuck out every which way. His glasses constantly slid down his nose and he had dark smudges across his face from pushing them back up with dirty hands. His play cloths had originally consisted of a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt but neither were recognizable though the grass stains and dirt. Somehow he had become completely filthy while his playmates dress was still perfectly white. The two children made their way to a tired swing that hung from an old oak tree. The girl climbed into the swing and squealed with delight as the boy sent her soaring away from the ground. As the tire passed by the ground the boy jumped on and the two of them sung back and forth. Eventually the tire came to a stop. The children sat laughing on the stilled tire until suddenly the little girl planted a kiss on the boys' lips. He was so surprised that he fell of the swing and into the dirt. The little girl jumped to the ground and helped her friend to his feet, trying to brush off some of the new dirt. The boy showed her his scrapped and bleeding palm. Wordlessly she placed a kiss on the wound and it healed before their eyes.

"Kiss a booboo, makes it better." She said with a smile. The boy smiled back. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her.

"All better." He replied. She giggled and her big cheeks turned bright pink. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the grass where they both sat.

"We're gonna get married." She informed him as she straightened out her skirt in a ladylike manner.

"Why?" He asked, confused. He knew adults got married, but that was because they were old and needed a playmate and that was the only way they could have a playmate. Adults were boring so they had to force someone to be their playmate… it made sense.

"Because I love you, and when two people love each other they get married." The little girl informed him in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Oh," The boy said a little more confused. "How do you know if you love someone?"

"Well, I think it means you really like someone and you would rather play with them than with anyone else." She explained. The boy nodded, it made a lot more sense now. "Do you love me?"

"I don't want to play with anyone else." He said with a smile.

"Gabriel!" The little boy's mother called from the porch. The children scrambled to their feet and ran to their mothers.

"It's time to go." Gabriel's mother informed him. "Say goodbye to Sarah."

"Bye Sarah." Gabriel said shyly too his playmate.

"Bye Gabriel." She whispered back as their mothers said goodbye and Gabriel's mother lead him away.

"Did you have a good time?" Sarah's mother asked her after Gabriel and his mother were gone.

"Yeah." Sarah replied loudly. "I'm gonna marry Gabriel!"

Her mother laughed.

"Sure you will honey." Her mother replied in a patronizing voice. "We'll start the plans when you see him tomorrow."

But Sarah didn't see him the next day, his family up and left in the middle of the night, never to be seen or heard from again. Sarah missed him dearly, but time went on, and time heals all wounds. However, Sarah never stopped believing that one day she would marry the boy next door, at least not completely. Many years passed and she grew up, she grew into a kind loving woman. A woman who still wonder whatever happened to Gabriel Grey.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Midnightfarie**


	2. Trust

Trust… it was not something that came easily to Noah Bennet. He had been betrayed too many times to trust anyone fully. He had betrayed too many people to believe that the same would not happen to him. He had learned to weigh his odds; his partner relationships in the company had nothing to do with trust. It was a relationship of convenience. Of course he knew some of his partners were less likely to betray him. Some of them deserved his trust, but none of them had it.

She deserved his trust… more than anyone else. For that reason, Sarah Martin was the partner Noah Bennet never wanted to have. Noah did not like what he could not understand, and he could not understand her. Most people cheated, most people betrayed, most people manipulated, and everyone lied. Sarah Martin did not.

This strange woman was a peculiar one of_ them_. She could talk anyone into anything; her sugar coated words were second only to that of Eden, but that was not her power. She was much more valuable than that. Sarah Martin could heal any wound with a single touch. Unfortunately her power provided no protection for her own frail existence. She also refused to have any hand in any action of violence, so she was practically a sitting duck out in the field. Yet another reason Noah Bennet was against having this particular individual as a partner. She was a liability, but she was also an asset, and not one Angela Petrelli would take kindly to the loss of.

Unfortunately, Angela Petrelli did not take Noah Bennets' feelings into consideration when it came to partner rotation. Sarah and Noah were one of the most successful pairs so, despite Bennet's opinions of the girl, they were often paired for missions. As they were for a particular one involving Sylar, Angela told them to bring him in dead or alive. Since he had once again resurfaced, proving that he had survived the Primatech fire, Angela wanted him taken care of once and for all before he came after her and her family again. Noah strongly agreed with the plan of getting rid of Sylar, but not with Sarah as a partner. The girl was against violence, and the only way they could bring Sylar in was with violence… a lot of violence. Noah knew she would back him up as long as she didn't have to harm anyone, but if it came down to killing Sylar or letting him slip through once again, she would let the killer go.

After a week of tracking and monitoring, Noah felt comfortably certain that he could get to Sylar with little to no collateral damage. That would make Sarah happy. That night, Sarah and Noah met at a coffee shop to layout their plan for the take down the next day.

* * *

Sylar strode quickly down an empty alley way towards his current hide out. He wore a dark trenchcoat with the collar up; his face was bowed mostly hidden behind his jackets. His super hearing brought to his attention a pounding heart beat, straight ahead of him. He looked up to see a woman blocking his path. Her hair hung in long dark curls that framed her pale heart shaped face. Her dark eyes bore into his when he looked at her. She looked like a deer in the headlights, as though she were about to dart away, but girl held her ground. Sylar didn't slow down or stop until he was only inches away from her. She was tall, but he was several inches taller and he stared her down intimidating.

"Move." He whispered to her. Her expression changed suddenly from one of fear to one of surprise recognition.

"Gabriel?"

The sound of his real name startled Sylar a little bit. Many people know that Sylar and Gabriel Gray were one in the same, but he could not remember the last time that he had been called by his real name. The moment of hesitation gave Noah time to come up behind him and place a gun to the back of his head.

"Sylar." Noah growled. He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the killers Achilles heel.

Sylar crumpled to the ground, dead, at least for the time being. Sarah stared down and the lifeless form. Her pale face turned a shade of green and then red. She looked up at Noah, angrier than he had ever seen her.

"You shot him!" She shouted.

"He'll live… unfortunately." Noah replied. Sarah looked back down at the body.

"I know him…" She whispered. Noah looked at her hard, but she didn't look at him. He wouldn't get anymore out of her, at least not now.

Sarah sat in the passenger seat of the Primatech van as Noah loaded the body into the back. She didn't know what to do with herself. The sudden knowledge that the boy she had once loved was a cold blooded killer was overwhelming. Then to add to it she had just watched her partner put a bullet in his head. She felt sick to her stomach over the things she knew Gabriel had done since she last saw him. Had she not looked into those eyes and saw the boy she had once known staring back at her she would not have believed it. Sylar was a sick bastard… but Gabriel… Gabriel had been so sweet… but that was a lifetime ago. People change, things happen. Scars warp you in ways you never could have imagined. Somehow life had twisted that little boy in a psychotic serial killer.

Noah opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, wordlessly starting the engine. Sarah glanced over at him as he pulled out of the alley.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked quietly.

"We check in, turn over the body, and go home." Noah said curtly. "End of job."

"You know I can't do that." Sarah replied.

"Yes you can." Noah replied. He looked over at the girl, her eyes were pleading. "You can't fix everyone."

"Let me try." Sarah begged.

"I can't go back to the company empty handed." Noah said with a tone of finality.

"Tell them I betrayed you." Sarah whispered. "I knocked you out and ran."

Noah winced at her pleading request. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of Sylar forever, but Sarah's request did not fall on deaf ears. He knew what it was like to want nothing more than to save someone. He would give anything and everything to pull Claire back from the edge if ever she fell to Sylar's level. He would do whatever he had to in order to save her, how could he refuse to give that chance to someone else. Noah stopped at a red light and put the van in park then handed Sarah his gun.

"Knock me out and run… don't stop, because when we catch you, you will be thrown into a cage like the rest of them." Noah warned as she took the gun from him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she struck him with the gun as hard as she could. She threw the gun into her purse and jumped out of the van. She opened the back and crawled in beside the body. She lifted his head into her lap and closed her eyes. She heard the tinkle of the bullet hitting the ground and she knew the wound was healed. When she opened her eyes, a pair of chocolate eyes stared back at her. He looked confused as he slowly sat up, but Sarah knew it was not the time for explanations. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the van. Quickly she led him down several streets and then hailed a taxi. Once they were safely on their way to one of Sarah's storage buildings she finally felt as though she could take a breath.

"You're safe, for now." Sarah told the confused man that sat beside her. She realized that she was still holding his hand and she reluctantly released it.

"You're with the company?" Sylar inquired.

"I was." Sarah admitted.

"And now?"

"I'm with you." Sarah replied. Sylar stared at her, unsure what to think of his rescuer.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to play with anyone else." Sarah whispered, looking into Sylar's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sylar asked, his expression confused, Sarah's stomach dropped a bit.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	3. Justice

It didn't make sense, Sylar thought to himself as he idly flipped through the supplies in the different draws in Sarah's storage unit. Sarah was preoccupied with creating new identities for her and the man she was risking everything for. She had a gift for forgeries, an ability that had proved useful in the past. For the past two hours, Sarah had worked to create two new identities, each coming with a valid driver's license, passport, social security number, and birth certificate. Sylar watched her work in silence. He didn't understand why she was doing this, turning her back on the company that had obviously trained her well, for him a killer, and he did not like not understanding. It just didn't add up. It had to be a trick. The company must have sent her in to gain his trust and observe him, like Elle in the beginning. But they were fools to think that they could deceive him twice. He had been naive then to believe the girl with the broke watch was an angel sent to save him. He would not fall victim to that fantasy again.

He studied Sarah as she gathered supplies. She was the opponent and he had to understand her if he wanted to come out on the winning side. As he watched her load money and clothes into the car she had stored with the rest of the supplied, and interesting thought struck him. Her partner was Bennet. He had heard the man's voice before Noah had put a bullet in his head. Assuming the company was as glued down in their traditions as they appeared to be, Sarah must have and ability. "One of us, one of them."

The thought of a new ability sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. Angela Petrelli would only send the best after him, especially considering his recent attempt on her life as well as those she loved. She wouldn't send anything less than the best she had to take care of the threat he had proven to be. The hunger within him stirred, but that would have to wait, because he had an even stronger desire. He wanted to beat Angela at her own game.

He was going to learn everything about Sarah, what made her tick… what made her hurt. Then he would use it against her, he would destroy her. Only then when there was nothing left resembling who she had once been, only then would he kill her. And he would laugh as Angela's favorite agent lay dying. That was his idea of justice.

The thought made him smile.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	4. Reasons

"It's time to go." Sarah said abruptly as she tossed the last bag into the trunk and closed it after. Sylar simply nodded and slid into the passenger seat. Sarah opened the door to the storage garage, got behind the wheel and speeding off, not bothering to close the garage behind them as they left. They drove in silence for a long time before Sylar finally spoke.

"Where are we going?" He inquired. Sarah bit her lip as she thought. She hadn't gotten that far, not yet at least. She was going to go as far away as she could, that was all she had decided on so far.

"I don't really know." She admitted, speeding up a bit as she did so. "We need to go somewhere that neither of us would think of… we have to be unpredictable or else they'll track us down in two seconds. They know how we think, especially Bennet… He knows the places that make me feel safe… We need to find somewhere he wouldn't think to look."

"Where's that?" Sylar inquired.

"I don't know yet." Sarah whispered. Sylar nodded and said nothing else for a long time. They drove in silence and Sylar studied the dark haired woman. Sarah glanced over at him. "What?"

"Why did you do it? Really?" He asked firmly, Sarah looked away from him quickly.

"I---I--- It's not the time for explanations just yet." Sarah replied, dodging the question.

"You know you made some pretty big enemies by doing what you did." He pointed out.

"I know." Sarah replied stiffly.

"You're a fool."

"Most likely." Sarah admitted.

"Do you intend on explaining any of this to me?" Sylar inquired.

"Yes."

Once again they fell into silence. Sylar couldn't help but be infuriated by her lack of answers. He did not like not understanding… it made him feel insignificant. An hour turned into hours and still they continued to drive. As darkness overtook the sky, Sylar fell asleep. Sarah continued to drive, but after a few more hours, fatigue made it nearly impossible for her to keep her eyes open. She pulled off the freeway at a small town exit. It consisted of a gas station, a diner, some houses, a grocery store, and a dumpy little motel. She parked in front of the motel and went into the lobby to pay the owner for a room. The only ones left were single bed rooms; the balding and slightly pudgy man had informed her before handing her a key.

"That will be fine." Sarah replied as she left, returning to the car. She grabbed a bag out of the back seat and then opened the passenger door. Gabriel Grey was still asleep in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable position. Sarah gazed at the sleeping man. The harshness of his expression was softened by sleep. He looked like such a little boy. Sarah lightly stroked his cheek.

"Wake up Gabriel." She whispered in the man's ear. He groaned softly. His brown eyes opened and looked into her own with sleep induced confusion.

"What… what's going on?" He asked.

"We're gonna stay here for tonight." Sarah answered, helping the groggy man to his feet. He leaned heavily on her shoulder as she made her way to the door marked number 4. She juggled the bag and key and the almost asleep man as she tried to unlock the door. The door creaked loudly as it slowly swung open. Flicking the light switch on, she led Sylar to the bed, lying him down. She pulled off the man's shoes and pulled the covers over him. She crossed back to the entrance and locked the door. She switched the light back off and carried the bag to the bathroom. She turned on the light and started the water in the shower to allow it a chance to heat up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles had formed beneath her eyes. She sighed and looked away, a good night's rest would help.

She pulled off her blouse and jeans and stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes as the hot water bore into her skin, it slowly relaxed her stiff muscles as she mulled over the events of the day. Gabriel Gray her childhood sweetheart was Sylar, a wanted serial killer. Now she was on the run with a man who didn't know her and would not trust her. Even worse, she had no idea if she in turn could trust him. She had give up everything on a fool's errand, a naïve desire to save a man who was likely too far gone to be saved. She routinely washed her hair and rinsed every last trace of soap from it, she turned off the water and grabbed two of the towels, wrapping one around her body and the other around her hair. She pulled a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt out of her bag and slipped them on. She let her hair out of the towel and shook some of the water from it. After hanging the towels up on a bar, she braided her long dark hair. Flipping the light off, she stepped out of the bathroom. She pulled one of the blankets that covered the sleeping man off the bed, and curled up in a semi comfortable chair. After a few minutes her exhaustion over took her and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	5. Answers

Sylar sat up suddenly, quickly taking in his surroundings. His eyes stopped on the sleeping form of his so-called rescuer. She was curled up in a chair that couldn't possibly be comfortable. Sylar smirked to himself, the foolish girl had let her guard down. A company agent should know better than to leave herself so vulnerable to attach. Sylar swiftly considered his options. He could kill her now, be done with this and on his way. He could steal the car and leave her to the mercy of the company, whether she was truly on his side or not she could surely get hers when they caught up with her. Or… no, that wasn't an option, there wasn't any reason to drag this out any longer, he insisted to himself. His actions however, disregarded his mental protest as he got up from the bed and scooped the sleeping woman up off the chair and set her gently down on the bed, pulling the cover up over her sleeping form. He grabbed her bag and fished out some money before leaving the room. He was a fool, he knew better, but yet again he was falling victim to a pretty face.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes slowly as the smell of breakfast reached her. She sat up and saw Gabriel setting several to-go boxes down on a little table.

"Morning." She whispered. Gabriel looked up at her.

"Morning." He replied, a smile almost touched his face, but it was gone so quickly Sarah decided she had imagined it.

His attention returned to the table and as Sarah got up, she hurriedly smoothed down her hair and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She slid into one of the two chairs Gabriel had set around the small table. He sat wordlessly in the opposing chair, and began to scoop the food onto a paper plate; Sarah followed his lead, doing the same.

"We should get back on the road as soon as we can." She pointed out before placing a fork full of food in her mouth.

"We're not going anywhere." He replied coldly. "Not until you explain… everything. You've given me a lot of questions and I will not go any further without answers."

Sarah swallowed her bite and sat down her fork.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"How long have you been with the company?" Gabriel asked in return.

"A long time, ever since the death of my parents." Sarah revealed. "They were murdered when I was ten; I had no other relatives so I was put into the foster system where I bounced from family to family for a couple of years. Then the company contacted me, and placed me in a suitable home. When I turned sixteen they started to send me out on assignments. I've been doing that ever since, until now."

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray the company to save me?" Gabriel pressed. Sarah looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Well, when I was little, I live next door to a family who one day just up and disappeared." She began slowly. "The little boy was my best friend, my first kiss… You know… that one person that no matter what life throws you way you'll never forget…"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Gabriel asked impatiently.

"A whole lot… The boy's name was Gabriel Gray." Sarah whispered. Gabriel's face turned instantly pale. "I did this, all of this, because I couldn't lose him… not again."

"You're mistaken… I don't know you…" Gabriel replied coldly, Sarah smiled sadly back at him.

"You may not remember me, but I'll never forget you." She whispered, she looked away from him, her small hands twisting together on the table. "I prayed for you every night."

Gabriel stared at the woman wordlessly. He couldn't understand it. He didn't even remember this girl, this plain girl. Yet all those years ago she had cared for him so much… so much more than he could even comprehend.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Because you're my angel." Sarah replied looking up into his dark eyes. He looked away quickly; the foolish girl was blind to the monster he had become.

"I'm not that little boy you remember." He insisted.

"Yes you are." Sarah whispered resting her small soft hands on top of his larger rougher ones. "Maybe Gabriel Gray got a little lost, but he's still there. I can see him."

Gabriel stood up violent, sending his chair toppling to the floor.

"You don't see anything." He growled, pointing a threatening finger at her. He move swiftly around the table and jerked her chair around so they were face to face. "You don't see anything."

Sarah stared up into his eyes, she hadn't pulled away from his attack… she had barely reacted at all. Slowly she reached out and placed her small hand against the dangerous mans cheek. He flinched in surprise, but didn't pull away from her touch.

"I see you." She whispered three simple words that said so much more than Sylar could comprehend.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	6. Precious

**Ok, before I get in trouble I need to clarify, I'm staying true to Sylars storyline until the Episode "Shades of Grey". For the the rest of the Characters, their story only stops at the end of the Villans portion of season three. All the issues that Nathan created with the government did not take place in this story. Hope that prevents any future confussion! **

**Now that I have cleared that up, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hello Peter." Angela Petrelli said quietly as her son stepped into her office. She stood in front of the large window behind her desk staring out over the bustling New York street below.

"Mom." Peter replied as he took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. Angela turned to face her son and swiftly took the seat across from him.

"I need you to do something for me Peter." She informed him bluntly.

"And here I was thinking you just wanted to spend some quality time with your son."

"Not now Peter." Angela requested wearily. For the first time Peter noticed how exhausted his mother looked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sylar." She whispered, lightly massaging her temples. "I sent Noah and one of my top agents after him. Needless to say, they failed. And now because of my rash actions, Sylar has in his possession the most powerful one of us I have ever seen. A precious commodity we could not afford to lose… especially not to him."

"What does this have to do with me?" Peter asked.

"I need you to bring Agent Martin back."

* * *

Sylar drove in silence as Sarah slept, he glanced over at her more often then he liked to admit. She had given him some answers, but the knowledge did nothing to soothe him. He finally knew the reasons behind her actions, but he still did not understand them. He could not understand her, and he found it utterly infuriating. He looked at the sleeping woman once again. Sleep hid the worry that he could see in her eyes. He knew she was questioning herself, questioning if she had made the right decision, questioning if she should trust him… if she could trust him. He couldn't blame her, he didn't even know if she could trust him. His current plan didn't involve her immediate demise, but there was no saying when that plan would change. She was changing his world, but he hadn't decided if it was for the better or worse yet.

"Why are you in this car?" He asked the sleeping girl. She sighed softly but didn't respond. "Why are you helping me? I'm the bad guy… you should be running as fast as you can in the opposite direction… Why are you doing this?"

"You're not bad." Sarah whispered sleepily. Sylar glanced over at her in surprise. "There's bad in you, but that's true for everyone."

"What makes you think I'm not all bad?"

"If you're all bad, then why am I still alive?" She responded coolly.

"Maybe it's all part of the plan." Sylar pointed out. "Maybe I'm deceiving you."

"I could just as easily be deceiving you." Sarah replied. "For now we have to trust each other. Believe me, the alternative is much worse."

"I killed the only two women who ever loved me Sarah, what makes you think I won't do the exact same thing to you?" Sylar asked coldly. "Because I assure you, I cared a lot more for them than I do for you."

Sarah fiddled nervously with a chain that hung around her neck as she considered her response.

"I don't know whether or not you'll hurt me… but I know the boy I knew would never hurt me… and I putting my money on the hope that there's more of Gabriel Gray left than you're willing to admit. The truth is, I believe in you. I don't think you want to be what you've become. I believe you can change back. I believe you're strong enough."

"Are you willing to risk your life for that belief?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Sarah whispered.

"Why?"

"It's better to die for something you believe in, then live believing in nothing." Sarah replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update sooner, but school is crazy :/**

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	7. Home

After two more days of driving, with no apparent plan, Sarah found what she was looking for. They were driving down a freeway, then without warning she swerved across three lanes to make an exit.

"Holy…." Sylar yelped in surprise, gripping the door like a lifeline. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If we lived here then we'd be home." Sarah replied.

"What?"

Sarah pointed at a billboard that showed the picture perfect little family. Its caption read 'if you lived here you'd be home' followed by the logo of some company.

"So?" Sylar pressed, not yet catching her train of thought.

"We're gonna get a house." She said, pleased by her own brilliance.

"Because you've always had a secret desire to be Mrs. Brady?" Sylar asked sarcastically.

"No, because the suburbs are the last place I would ever think to look for us." Sarah said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "All we have to do is lay low and move every couple month. Who would even notice a young couple in their first house?"

"Seriously?" Sylar asked eyebrows quirked.

"Yeah, all we need is a simple cover." Sarah assured him.

"How do you intend to get a house?"

"By paying for it." Sarah told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Paying with what?" Sylar pressed.

"Well I have a fair amount of cash, and according you your file, you acquired Bob Bishops ability to convert matter into solid gold. I think that could do the trick."

They spent the remainder of the day traveling to different stores selling an inconspicuous amount of gold at each until they had acquired a large amount of money. That afternoon, they returned to the town Sarah had found and went into a real estate agency. A blonde, cheerful looking woman sitting behind a desk smiled up at them as they walked in.

"Good afternoon," The woman said in a voice that matched her expression. "What can I do for you today?"

Sarah slipped her hand into Sylar's before she approached the desk, smiling back.

"We're here to look for a house," Sarah told the woman. "You see, we just lost our first house to a fire, and we've had to stay in motels while we waited for all of the insurance paperwork to go through. Which it just did this morning, and I can't tell you how grateful we are for that, such a blessing. So now that the insurance has finally paid out, we're on the market for a new home. We were actually on the way to a meeting with real estate agent a couple of towns away, but when we were driving by I looked at Mathew and said 'this is home'. I mean, can you even imagine a more beautiful place to start a family?"

Gabriel couldn't help but be impressed by how fluently the woman beside him spun her lies. He found himself believing them, even though he knew the truth. The blonde woman ate up every single word.

"You poor dears, usually we don't take walk ins, but we actually had a cancelation so let me see if we can squeeze you in."

"Thank you so much." Sarah said in happy excitement. The woman disappeared into one of the back rooms, leaving the 'happy couple' alone.

"Mathew?" Sylar asked, disappointed with the unoriginal name.

"And Rachel Brighton." Sarah replied smoothly. "Married two years, We were just starting to talk about having a family when we lost the house, so now that's on the back burner. For now we just want to get into a new house and get settled in."

"And you just pulled that out of your head?" Sylar asked suspiciously.

"Pretty much, the company teaches you to think on your feet." Sarah admitted.

"Is that where you learned to lie so convincingly?"

"No, that comes with practice." Sarah countered with a smile.

The blonde woman returned and introduced herself as Samantha, and told them to make themselves comfortable, and an agent would be able to show them a couple of houses. They took a seat in the cozy waiting room, and Sylar played the part of a loving husband, wrapping his arms around Sarah and placing a light kiss on the top of her head. He smirked to himself when he felt her discomfort at his touch, but she played along, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing wearily. After about fifteen minutes, an agent came out and shook hands with the young couple. He gave them a ride in his car to a couple of houses that were on the market.

First, they saw a quaint two bedroom which Sarah insisted was too small. The next house, Sylar complained just wasn't homey enough. The third house they decided was out of their price range. But the fourth house, now it was perfect. They decided to make an offer on it and thanked the agent profusely. Sarah gave him her cell number so that he could let them know if their offer was excepted, then they found another motel that would suite them for a couple of days until they were able to get into a house. It was very dark by the time they had settled into their room.

"I just have to say." Sylar spoke suddenly. "You're the most convincing liar I have ever met."

"So are you." Sarah replied with a half smile. "Kind of scary isn't it?"

"What is?" Sylar asked, not understanding her question.

"Sometimes I lie so well I convince myself it's the truth. " Sarah whispered. "Like how I've almost convinced myself that this could end anyway other than tragedy."

"This meaning?" Sylar asked, realizing he was getting to see a little deeper into the character of his rescuer.

"This, us, my greatest mistake, and inevitable downfall." Sarah explained as she pulled a blanket off the bed and made her way to a chair.

"Don't sleep on the chair." Sylar found himself saying for a reason he didn't understand. Sarah stopped and looked back at him confused.

"It's softer than the ground." She argued. Sylar shook his head to silence her.

"Come to bed." He insisted, Sarah stared at him as if trying to decide what he meant by the offer. After a long moment, he walked over to her, taking the comforter from her and replacing it on the bed. "It's plenty big for the both of us."

Hesitantly Sarah walked over to the opposite side and slipped under the cover. Sylar lied down beside her, close but not touching. He couldn't help but be extremely aware of the space between them, more maddening then actually touching her would be. Caressing her fair skin…

"Thank you." Sarah whispered before turning her back to him and increasing the space between them. Sylar took a deep breath before responding.

"Good night Mrs. Brighton." He whispered back before turning off the light. Sarah smiled happily in the darkness.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	8. Contact

The bright midmorning sun shone through their motel window and into Sylar's eyes causing him to slowly wake. He groaned softly as he tried to sit up, but found himself pinned down. Opening his eyes he saw Sarah was what was keeping him where he was, her head rested against his chest and their legs and arms were intertwined. Sylar tried to find a way to get up without disturbing the sleeping girl, but it was impossible. He couldn't really find a strong desire to get up. The human contact warmed him in a way nothing had in a long time. Gently he brushed a stray curl out of Sarah's sleeping face, she sighed snuggled up closer to him. Sylar felt his heart thud heavily in his chest, and his arms tightened around her against his better judgment. Sarah's eyes fluttered open and met his own. There was intensity in the gaze that neither seemed able or willing to break. Slowly Sylar leaned in, bridging the distance between them; he was so close to her he could feel her soft breath on his lips. He licked them hungrily, longing to devour her rosy lips with his own, to crush her body into his and trail soft kisses down her throat, to place tender kisses upon her eyelids.

Then a phone rang loudly, causing both of them to jump, and Sarah pulled away from his touch. She slid out of the bed and pulled her phone from her purse.

"Hello?" She said in a husky voice. There was a pause and then she responded. "Oh, not worries, I was awake… They did? Really?... Oh, that's fantastic!!! Matt will be thrilled… Uhuh… Uhuh… Sounds great… Yes, we can make it at that time… Fantastic, see you then!... Uhuh… Okay… Goodbye."

She snapped the phone shut and looked at Sylar, beaming.

"We got the house." She said happily.

"That's great." He replied sullenly, as she proceeded to fill him in on the conversation and the plans for the day, he couldn't help but sulk over the ruined moment that Sarah hadn't even acknowledged.

* * *

Several hours later, Sylar and Sarah stepped into the real estate agency, both beaming excitedly. The agent showed them into his office where they finalized the sell. The two of them walked out of the building house key in hand. They drove to their house and stepped into the empty front room.

"I think we'd better get some furniture." Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah, like a bed." Sylar replied pointedly and was glad to see that the reminder made his companion blush.

"Exactly." She replied, her cool wavering slightly. "So furniture?"

"Yeah, let go." Sylar agreed, grabbing the car keys from her.

They drove around the town until they found a department store. They decided to purchase a futon until they could get a real mattress, they also picked out a table and a couple of chairs, and Sylar slipped a small television into one of their carts.

"We ought to get some new cloths too." Sarah pointed out. Sylar followed her but hesitated as they passed the lingerie section.

"I think you should get one of those." He suggested, pointing at a scandalous black teddy. Sarah laughed and kept walking. "Or, maybe the red one."

"I'm ignoring you!" Sarah insisted as she continued in the direction of women's clothing.

* * *

They returned to their house with their large purchase and a pizza Sarah had suggested picking up. Sarah sat giggling and eating pizza while Sylar attempted to put together the futon.

"How is it I can fix any watch, no matter how broken, but give me a couple of pieces of wood and some screws and I'm at a complete loss." Sylar asked, throwing the pieces in his hands down in frustration.

"You're no good at screwing?" Sarah asked and then started cracking. Sylar glared at her for a moment and then laughed it off, grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting on the ground beside her.

"Believe me; I'm plenty good at screwing." He told her with a wicked grin.

"Good to know, for future reference." Sarah said as she crawled over to the discarded futon and began to put it together correctly.

"Future as in near?"

"Play your cards right boy and I might let you sleep on my futon." Sarah said getting up from the fixed frame and pulling the mattress over on to it.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

* * *

The sun beamed in through the undressed windows of the house. Once again Sylar found himself awake before Sarah, her sleeping body pressed against his chest. Slowly he detangled his limbs from hers, but the movement caused the woman to wake. She turned over to face him and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." She whispered rubbing her eyes, Sylar smiled back.

"Morning." He whispered softly, gazing into her eyes. He felt a strong urge to take her in his arms, and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before, but he couldn't come up with any good reason why. He didn't trust her, he barely knew her, and a part of him was still biding his time until he ended her fragile existence.

"Gabriel…" She started, reaching her hand out to caress his own. His breath caught in his throat.

"Yes." He urged her tenderly.

"I…" She continued, but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. "I should get that."

Sarah hopped up to her feet and hurried to the door, and Sylar cursed under his breath. Sarah opened the door to find a plump motherly looking woman holding a basket of baked goods.

"Oh dear!" The woman sighed at the sight of Sarah in her pajamas. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no, it's fine. We're just having a slow morning." Sarah assured her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Only if I'm not intruding." The woman said cheerfully as she stepped inside. "I see the moving van hasn't made it here yet."

She smiled at Sylar who was slowly getting up.

"Actually, we lost everything in a fire, so we're really starting from scratch here." Sarah told her smoothly. "I'm Rachel, and this is my husband Mathew."

"Mardi." The woman said handing Sarah the basket. "I just wanted to welcome you both to the neighborhood."

"Thank you!" Sarah gushed, handing the basket off to Sylar.

"And if you need anything while you're trying to get settled in, I'm right across the street, the blue house with the white trim."

"Oh, you're so sweet! Thank you." Sarah said, smiling politely.

"Well, I should be going. I just wanted to say hello." Mardi said stepping back out the front door.

"It was nice meeting you!" Sarah told her before closing the door and turning to look at Sylar. "Welcome to the suburbs."

"I'll give you full credit for this plan." Sylar assured her, chuckling as he peaked into the basket. "Breakfast?"

* * *

**Things are starting to heat up!**

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	9. Rescue

The weeks flew by as Peter tirelessly searched for Sylar and the missing agent. Unfortunately, since he had lost the majority of his abilities, the task was proving to be more daunting than he had anticipated. They seemed to have vanished without a trace, and Mohinder refused to let Peter use Molly to locate them. He insisted that the "boogey-man" still haunted the young girls' dreams and that he would never ask her to think of the wretched man ever again. The little girl needed to forget, to put the scarring memories behind her.

After a month of fruitless searching Peter was ready to give up, but then something happened. He received an email signed only as Rebel; it had attached the records of a Rachel and Mathew Brighton a young couple living in a small suburban town in Ohio. Peter's blood turned cold as he looked at the face of the husband. It was Sylar, meaning the woman had to be Agent Martin. He had found them… now all he had to do was rescue the girl, and kill the beast.

* * *

Gabriel awoke to the smell of bacon, as he slid out of his bed; he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and shuffled down the hall way. Sarah smiled at him as she sat a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning!" She said brightly. Gabriel found himself amazed by how beautiful she looked as she slid into one of the chairs. Her dark hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she wore a pair of blue jeans and a loose fitting white blouse.

"Morning." He replied as he sat down across from her, and then gestured at the meal. "What's the occasion?"

"Just wanted to do something nice for my husband." She answered jokingly. Gabriel couldn't help but smile at her. She was enjoying playing the stereotypical suburban housewife a bit too much. The more time he spent with her the more he found himself liking his part as well. He felt as though he was slowly forgetting himself, and even though they slept in separate rooms, every day he spent with her he felt more like he really was her husband. What scared him most was the he couldn't find it in him to mind.

"Don't go turning into a Stepford wife on me." Gabriel requested as he grabbed a pancake.

"You know you like it." Sarah countered with a chuckle. Gabriel looked into her eyes for a long moment before looking back down at his plate. She was such a gentle soul, he felt so at ease around her, she made him feel as though his past no longer mattered. He could be who he wanted to be starting from this moment on.

"I do." Gabriel whispered, staring firmly at his plate. What he didn't see was the blush that coursed into her cheeks as she looked at him hopefully. After a long moment she cleared her throat.

"I was going to go to the store today. Get some groceries you know…" She informed him. "Is there anything you want me to get?"

"Nothing I know of." Gabriel replied as he continued to eat his pancakes.

* * *

Peter watched Agent Martin as she left the house and he followed her as she drove to a grocery store and he followed her in, keeping a safe distance so as not to make her aware of his presence. He was confused by her actions; she didn't seem to be being held against her will, but then again, there was no telling what powers Sylar may have acquired since he had last seen him. Perhaps it was some sort of mind control. If that was the case, Peter knew he needed to tread carefully, if he tried to rescue her there was no telling what she might do. He couldn't risk her harming herself.

* * *

Sarah knew she was being followed almost as soon as she stepped out of the house. She continued on her way cautiously, knowing her best chance of getting out of this was to make sure her pursuer did not realize that he had been made. So she kept her cool and proceeded with her plans as though nothing was the matter. As she returned to her house she carried in the groceries and locked the door behind her. She couldn't understand how they had been found so quickly. She covered their tracks so carefully… but they had been discovered and there was only one thing to be done. They had to run.

"Gabriel?" She called as she walked towards his office. The dark featured man opened the door and looked out at her.

"Yes?"

"We've been found, we have to make a run for it." She whispered calmly, concern filled Gabriel's eyes.

"No." Gabriel corrected. "I have to make a run for it. You can play innocent; pretend I held you captive against your will."

"No." Sarah refused. "You're not leaving me behind."

Gabriel glared at her harshly, the stakes had been upped, if she got out now she could get away unharmed, why couldn't she see that? As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he had been emotionally compromised and the idea of something happening to her shook him more than anything else possibly could.

"I don't want you to come with me!" He growled at her. "You'll slow me down."

"You need me." She insisted, her intensity matching his own.

Gabriel threw her across the hall into the opposite wall. She was too stubborn, words would not change her mind, but maybe actions could. He pulled her up from the floor and kissed her for the first time. It was a hard, angry kiss, his more experienced lips brutalizing hers. He had to make her understand… He had to hurt her, because that's what he did, he hurt people. He was a monster, and eventually he was going to hurt her. The only question was how bad. He slammed her against the wall again, so hard that she gasped in pain. It was like a dagger in his heart, but he continued his assault of her lips. She turned her face away, and then looked back into his eyes. Her own were full of tears. He looked remorsefully at her face… at what he had done to her. She didn't look scared or angry… just hurt. So he had finally succeeded at hurting her. He still held her pinned against the wall. He didn't release her and she didn't try to escape. She just stared into his eyes. Slowly she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. So tender, so loving, her forgiveness soothing him, he gently responded to her touch, releasing his grip of her. He brushed her hair from her face with tender caresses. She pulled away for a moment looking back into his eyes. He wanted forgiveness, so badly. She was the only one who could give it to him. She reached up, lightly stroking his face with her fingertips. She softly pressed her lips to his. He pulled away this time and rested his head against her neck. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he felt his guilt begin to slip away. He had suppressed so many feelings for so long. Ignoring the hurt, the remorse, all of it. It had finally caught up. For the first time in a long time, he cried. He cried in the safety of the arms of the one woman who had and would always stand beside him. He cried and he felt as though maybe it all went away in her arms. His shelter from the world. His shelter from himself.

"You need me." She whispered tenderly into his hair. "And I need you too."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	10. Run

It took several minutes, but when the tears stopped coming, Sarah brushed them away gently. She staggered to her feet, pulling Gabriel up with her.

"We have to go now." She whispered urgently, her heart pounded in fear. They had wasted too much time, and their pursuer could come down upon them at any moment.

"Should I get our records?" Gabriel asked.

"No, these identities have been compromised. The only thing we can do now is just run and not look back." Sarah replied, struggling to keep her voice steady. Gabriel slipped his hand into hers and together they hurried into the garage.

"I'll drive," Sarah insisted before Gabriel could take the seat. "Lie down in the back and stay as low as possible. Maybe… maybe it will give us a chance to escape."

Gabriel wordlessly did as he was told. Sarah pulled out of the garage, acting as though nothing was wrong. She drove down the road calmly hoping to convince the tail that she was off on another errand. She just needed to make it to the freeway and then she could lose him… she hoped.

She stopped at a red light; as it turned green she began to drive once again. Only to slam her brakes as a man leapt into the middle of the road in front of her. She looked into the face of the man she had almost hit, and her blood ran cold. She knew his face even though they had never met. He looked so much like his mother; she had noticed that when she saw him on the news the day an assassination attempt was made on his brother's life. Peter Petrelli.

Sarah hesitated for a split second, trying to assess the best way to proceed. However, she waited far too long. Peter possessed the super human strength and speed that belonged to Mohinder. In that moment of hesitation, he ripped off her car door and pulled her from the vehicle. She screamed and struggled as he carried her away; Gabriel rushed out of the car and after Peter.

"Let her go!" Gabriel yelled in rage, electricity crackling around his hands. Peter looked back at him. His face carried the expression of a man who did not want to fight, but if forced, refused to be defeated. Cold dread filled the pit of Gabriel's stomach as he realized the tragedy Sarah feared was not as distant as he had hoped. Sara looked at the man she had risked everything to save. Their eyes locked, and her lips moved wordlessly.

"Run." She mouthed, her eyes pleading desperately. Sylar hesitated, wanting nothing more than to destroy Peter, but as he looked at the face that had grown so dear to him, he realized a fight would put her in the cross fire… he could not risk Sarah. The electricity dissipated from his hands and he jumped back into Sarah's car. He sped off without looking back. Run now; fight later, save the girl.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short!**

**Please Review**

**Midnightfarie**


	11. Gray

_"You need me." She whispered tenderly into his hair. "And I need you too."_

_Sylar couldn't control the unexpected flood of emotions. Tears flowed freely down his face, and as he looked into Sarahs eyes he saw that she was crying as well. Gently, with newly acquired restraint, he took her face into his hands and placed light kisses on her tearstained cheeks. Her lips found his and he kissed her like he had never kissed anyone else in his life. It was tender… genuine… It was love._

_Hesitantly he pulled off her white blouse, tossing it to the side. She looked up at him timidly as he removed his own shirt. She looked nervous, but responded to his actions, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans of his hips… _

_He made love to her…_

Sylar shook his head, forcing distracting images from his mind. Her eyes, her skin, her lips, there was something so pure, a childlike innocence to their stolen moment. He had never felt that way before, not with any woman he had been with. If only…

If only Sarah had walked into his watch shop that fateful day. If she had saved him instead of Elle, well then maybe things would be different now. That day had been the lowest of his life; he thought he could never sink lower. He had taken his first life, and the guilt had pushed him to the point of ending his own. Elle was an angel sent to save him from himself, or so he thought. But he was wrong, she smiled to his face as she pushed him off the edge of his slippery slope.

If only it had been Sarah… she would have fix him, he would never have become Sylar. He would still be Gabriel Grey, he might actually be worthy of the divine love Sarah Martin offered him so freely.

But it hadn't been Sarah, and he had become a monster. Everything good within him had slowly withered away and now Sylar was all that was left, or so he had thought. But then there was Sarah. Unlike Elle, the angel in appearance only, Sarah came and for a time everything seemed better. For a time Gabriel Grey came back to life, by a gentle touch and a loving whisper. For a time Sylar was suppressed. That time had ended, Sarah was gone, and he would do anything to get her back. He would do whatever it took; he would kill for her, for that was what it meant to love… Wasn't it?

The monster stirred once more.

* * *

Sarah looked down at her wrists; they were zip tied together tightly. She sat silently in the passenger seat of Peter Petrelli's car as her captor drove down the freeway. He was taking her back to New York, back to Angela.

If she was lucky, Angela would kill her. She however knew her former boss well enough to know that it was an unlikely scenario. Angela was an intelligent woman; she was also cold and calculating. She could sign off on a person's death as though it were a business transaction, but for someone like Sarah. Someone who had betrayed her, she reserved a much more severe penalty. Angela would hurt her… she would bend Sarah until she broke, and then she would use her however benefited her most.

Yes, death would be a lucky outcome.

"I don't understand." Peter said suddenly, jolting Sarah from her thoughts. She glanced up at him but he didn't look away from the road.

"What?"

"You, I don't understand you." Peter continued. "You knew what he was, why did you help him escape. How could you justify letting a homicidal maniac roam free?"

"I had my reasons." Sarah replied calmly.

"Did you think you could fix him? There is a line of bodies a mile long, all who thought the same thing. You can't fix Gabriel Grey. There has to be something good in a person for you to make them good. Sylar is sick and twisted, there is no good in him." Peter vented angrily, Sarah studied his face. His dark eyes, his partially paralyzed lip, all his features came together to create an attractive man, his features were more delicate than his brothers, more like his mothers. His forehead was deeply creased in thought. Despite his anger she could see his kind heart, he was a good man. He did what he believed to be right. He was a hero, a guiding light in a world of twisted ideologies. Sarah took a deep breath before she responded.

"Saying there is no good in a person is like saying there is no bad in a person." She explained in her velvety smooth voice. "We are all made up of so many different layers. No person is completely bad and no one is completely good. I wouldn't expect you to understand, Mr. Petrelli. You see the world in black and white. Good or bad. You haven't walked a path warped enough to value those who are broken. You haven't been scarred… You can't see the shades of gray."

"Maybe you just can't see the truth." Peter argued Sarah smiled sadly; Peter looked at her soft face. She seemed so innocent, blind to what was right before her.

"What makes something true Mr. Petrelli?" Sarah asked softly, she stared at her fingertips remembering the tears they had brushed away, she wondered where Gabriel had gone and prayed that he was safe. "Just because your perspective is different than mine doesn't mean mine is not valid."

"You helped a serial killer escape capture! Twice!" Peter responded heatedly. "What could you possibly say to justify that?"

"I couldn't lose him again." Sarah whispered, her lower lip trembled and a tear slipped down her cheek, she wiped it away with her bound hands. "I know there is good in him because I have seen it. Maybe I'm a fool, but I know I can save him… I have to fix him… that's my truth."

"I've seen his future, Agent Martin… you're not in it." Peter said coldly. Sarah paled but lifted her head bravely.

"I never thought I would be. We all get ours in the end." Sarah muttered. "But if I can save him… I don't think that end would be so hard to face."

"Are you deaf? You can't fix him. He's a bad man, he hurts people. He doesn't even care. That's why the company needs to catch him. Stop him."

"You think the company is so righteous? Think again, I've seen it's underbelly I've experienced it firsthand. I've helped it accomplish its twisted goals. Sure, maybe Gabriel has been irreversibly warped into something evil, but it's only because the company made him that way." Sarah argued passionately.

"What do you mean?" Peter whispered.

"There are secrets Peter, the guilt has been buried so that no one will ever know, but Sylar didn't make himself the monster he's become… Your mother did." Sarah revealed angrily. "The company destroyed Gabriel Grey, and when you hand me over to them, they'll do the same to me."

"Tell me everything." Peter demanded.

* * *

Claire Bennet pulled into her driveway, she had decided to attend a junior college for a while and stay with her family. Things had gone so crazy in the past year that she didn't feel right uprooting her mothers world once again. She was okay with it though, she had never really minded school. But this night class, well it was going to kill her. Not literally, nothing could do that, at least not permanently. She turned off her car and slid out, yawning loudly and pulling her backpack out to take inside. She would probably blow off her home work, but she might as well bring it in incase she felt productive. She slammed the car door shut, and then she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"Hello Claire." He whispered, she would know his voice anywhere. It haunted her dreams.

"Sylar." She said under her breath as she spun around.

He looked so different than she remembered. His eyes had been possessed with an animalist hunger when she last saw him. He was the one person she was truly afraid of. He was a monster. But at the moment he simply looked lost, his usually smooth exterior coming undone at the edges. His hair was usually slicked back, but it was uncharacteristically messy. His eyes were red, and if she didn't know better she would have thought he had been crying.

"Where's Bennet Claire?" He demanded, taking a menacing step towards her.

"He's not home." Claire divulged, taking an unconscious step backwards.

"Clearly." Sylar growled. "But I'm sure you have some way to contact Daddy dearest."

"Why would I?" Claire asked with bravery she didn't feel.

"I can be very convincing."

* * *

Peter sat silent, his hands gripping the steering wheel, but he had stopped driving hours ago. Sarah watched him wordlessly. She didn't know if he believed her, but it didn't matter; now he knew the truth. He knew about Elle and how the company had pushed a troubled man over the edge for their own perverse curiosity. Whether or not he believed her, her words would plant a seed of doubt within him that she was sure of.

"Why?" He asked after a long silence.

"Why not?" Sarah countered. "With power comes corruption. Curiosity didn't kill the cat, it created a monster. Do you really think you would have turned out any different if the situations were reversed?"

"Yes." Peter answered instantly, but after a moment he shook his head. "Maybe."

"I don't know if I would have." Sarah admitted. "The thing is, I know who Gabriel Grey is, beneath it all. There is a good man in there, he's just been lost. Let me go Peter, let me find Gabriel and get rid of Sylar for good. Or you can hand me over to the company… but if you decide to do that, know that I would end my own life before going back."

Peter shook his head, unsure what to do. Sarah placed her bound hands on his knee and looked into his eyes.

"I know we believe different truths. I know you don't think Sylar can be redeemed. But I believe he can be, I believe I can do it, I believe it with all my heart. I'm not asking you to believe my truths; I'm asking you to believe that I believe them. I am ready to lay down my own life for these beliefs, I'm asking you to give me a chance help him. I'm asking you to trust me."

Peter searched the woman's face; she believed her words so ardently. Something about intensity of her faith in something that seemed so unlikely struck a chord in him. He couldn't turn her over to his mother, but how could he simply let her go?

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


End file.
